Song of my heart
by RosePetal2002
Summary: 6 girls enter their new school with 6 boys who are just their friends to make their way to become popstars but in the progress friendship turns to love and sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain... Contestshipping LeafXGreenshipping Pokeshipping LillyXTayshipping Ikarishipping CrysXGoldshipping Review please and hope you like it!


**Hey so i thought ill write a new fanfic scince i got pretty bored of the other one and put off it im so sorry if you enjoyed it... i really am**

 **Well hope you enjoy this one**

 **Eek im getting nervous**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if i did May and Drew would have had a kissy moment, Misty would never have left, dawn and Pual wold get to spend more time together, Leaf would actually be in the bloody thing and Gary wouldn't be evil (Kidding haha) But i do own Lilly and Taylor they're based on real people..and Gold and Crystal were added in just for the sake of it they're cute okay and they're kinda based on real people for me (haha)**

 **Enjoooy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Leafs P.O.V**

"Wow" i breathed as i saw my new school from outside my car

"pretty amazing place your going to babe" my friend/driver Danny said amazed

"yeah i agree" i agreed opening the door and walking out the car.

"You'll be okay right?" he asked him with a worried face

"of course why wouldn't i " i asked rolling my eyes " i understand you care for me Danny but don't worry okay" I told him giving him a warm smile

He nodded and got out of the car and stood inches away from me

" Well then i'll miss you " he said leaning forward and taking my hand

For the first time i didn't know what to do or how to react.. I didn't like Danny did i? I was pretty sure i didn't.

Before i knew what was going on i was pulled into an tight embrace and i felt his lips press onto mine.

I could hear my friends had arrived and they sounded very very confused.

God i'll have a hell of explaining to do to them guys

He let go after a few minutes and stared into my eyes.

"Bye then" He said forcing a smile

"Bye" I waved

"Oh about the kiss im sorry it was a mistake i mean you didn't spark did you?" He asked me and i say a hint of hope in his eyes.

Did we spark? Did i feel anything? Was i in love?

Im pretty sure i didn't feel anything it just felt plain weird but saying that to him would kill him wouldn't it?

" I-" i started but was cut off by a familiar voice

"Yeah hate to break the moment but mate i'll be taking her from here Goodbye!" Gary waved quite rudely at Danny causing him to give me a questioning look.

I smiled before answering

"I think you should go now"

He nodded leaving. As soon as i heard the car leave i turned to Gary who to my surprise didn't look too happy.

"Hey i'm hurt your not happy to see me?" I asked faking a hurt expression

"Who was he?" He asked gritting his teeth

"Ohh him hes just my friend Danny a very POLITE guy if you ask me why?" I asked

" I don't like him" He shrugged

"You have not even met him before" Drew butted in

" I don't care" He said folding his arms stubbornly

May giggled "So how have you been?" She asked

"Good Gawd i missed you guys so much?" I relied

GROUP HUG ( **Minus the boys ahaha)**

"yeah were feeling kinda left out here" Gold admitted

" Yeah well we don't care" Crystal snapped back

We all entered the school chatting away until we got to the main hall were the newcomers were supposed to be performing.

" _Gary Oak, Drew Hayden, Taylor Green, Gold Evans, Ash Ketchum, Paul Shingi and Taylor Green may i have you on stage please_ " We heard from the speaker

" Guys were up" Taylor said as they waved good bye to us

" GOOD LUCK" we screamed to them

 _ **(On my mind by cody simpson)**_

 **(DREW)**

 _Im sleeping through the day_

 _Im trying not to fade_

 _But every single night i've just been lying awake 'cause i .._

 _I cant get you off my mind_

I saw him looking straight towards May and then i realised he was singing to May. Pretty obvious duuuh.

 **(GARY)**

 _The moment that we met_

 _I didn't know it yet_

 _That i was looking at a face i'll never forget 'cause i_

 _I cant get you off my mind_

 _I cant get you off my mind_

Gary was looking straight towards me but he couldn't be singing to me. Our eyes locked and for a moment everything around us seemed to disappear leaving just the two of us.

 **(ALL OF THEM)**

 _Give me the chance to love you_

 _Ill tell you the only reason why_

' _cause yo are on my mind_

 _I wanna know you feel it_

 _What do you see when you close your eyes?_

' _cause you are on my mind_

 **(TAYLOR)**

 _I wanna be your best_

 _I wanna be your worst_

 _I wanna be the gravity in your universe_

 _And i_

 _I wanna be there to help you fly_

 **(ASH)**

 _Ill help you fly girl_

 **(GOLD)**

 _The longer that i wait_

 _The more that im afraid_

 _That someones gonna fool your heart and take you away 'cause i_

 _I finally realised_

 **(PAUL)**

 _That i cant get you off my mind_

 **(ALL OF THEM)**

 _Give me the chance to love you_

 _Ill tell you the only reason why_

' _cause you are on my mind_

 _I wanna know you feel it_

 _What do you see when you close your eyes?_

' _cause you are on my mind_

 **(ASH)**

 _Girl i cant live without you_

 **(PAUL)**

 _I cant think straight without you now_

 **(TAYLOR)**

 _So tell me what should i do_

 **(ALL OF THEM)**

 _If i cant get you off my mind_

 **(DREW)**

 _Give me the chance to love_

 _Ill tell you the only reason why_

 **(ALL OF THEM)**

' _Cause you are on my mind_

 _I gotta know you feel it_

 _What do you see when you close your eyes_

' _Cause you are on my mind..._

 **Drews P.O.V**

"They were amazing" I heard May breathe sounding surprised.

I smirked hearing this making a mental note to tease her about it later.

" _There will be an hour break before May maple ,Crystal Hall, Lilly Hayden , Dawn berlitz , Leaf Green and Misty waterflower perform they're song for now please feel free to roam around and find your dorms to unpack Thank you"_

"Lets go" Gold said to us as we all nodded in agreement.

"number 820 820" Ash repeated

"820 820" he repeated again.

"82-"

"Okay we get it!" Paul snapped making him jump.

I grinned.

"Poor Ashy boy" Gary chuckled in a mocking tone

"Awww leave him alone we all get scared of paul sometimes don't worry" Gold comforted mockingly.

I snorted while Paul glared at me.

"You guys are mean" Ash said faking a hurt face or probably it wasn't fake (*Sweatdrop*).

We walked towards our dorm room and Paul started to unlock the door.

I saw "The girls" approach us.. well not exactly approach 'us' they approached their dorm room which was in front of ours.

I smirked creeping behind May.

"Boo" I whispered in her ear.

She screamed jumping making me jump in the process.

"Drew! You gave me a heart attack" She screamed.

"Scared ya?" I stated smirking.

"Idiot you scared yourself" Gary and Leaf sad together.

The both looked towards each other and glared playfully at one another.

"No" I retorted

"Uh girls we need to go and unpack" Misty said raising an eyebrow

"Yes indeed" Crystal winked at May as she pushed all the girls into the room leaving the one and only Airhead May Maple.

I had no idea why they had left her but i might aswell tease her for a bit, keeps me well entertained.

"We'll be unpacking Drewy" Gold teased

"Yeah go ahead" I muttered annoyed at that tone he gave me.

"So.." May fumbled looking lost of words

"Yeah i tent to make all the ladies speechless" I smirked flicking my hair.

"Not me grasshead I was just seeing if you could actually start the conversation for once but no its always me!" She glared

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as a blush creeped onto my nose.

I had to hide it from her ASAP.

"How was my singing" I asked smirking changing the subject.

"Well" she started "You kinda sounded like a strangled duck but don't worry the rest covered up for you" She smirked.

Did I? No I couldn't have? Why am i listening to her anyways? She's lying...

"Well then i suppose you can explain why you were stupidly smiling at me while i was singing?" I asked grinning widely.

Her smirk dropped causing mine to appear.

"Um..." She started blushing as red as her top she was wearing.

Before I knew what i was doing i pushed her up against the wall bringing my face inches apart from hers and stared at her expression.

Her blush darkened

"Drew what are you doing?" She squeaked trying to push me away.

I put my lips close to her ear.

" Just give me a call if you wanna have any... fun" I whispered letting go of her and turning towards my dorm.

"What is wrong with you!" She fumed

"Perverted Bastard"

I chuckled

" Just wanted to see how you react Airhead" I said flicking my hair

I laughed walking into the room.

I was greeted with identical smirks.

"Well you looked like you were having fun" Gary teased

"You were watching?" i narrowed my eyes

"So you were having fun?" Gold asked smirking

"No" I replied bluntly

"Awww someones in love" Taylor cooed

"No" I said bluntly again

"What are you Paul now?" Ash asked

"Maybe" I answered grinning

We all smirked except for Paul he just rolled his eyes at us.

 **Hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for more!**

 **I actually will try my utmost very best to update ASAP!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **And sorry again for not finishing confused hearts flled with music i know what it feels like to be reading something and the author stops writing..**

 **Eesh it gets me mad**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Love ya'll**

 ***Rose***


End file.
